Jealous
by InLoveWithMusic17
Summary: Annabeth was just talking with another guy when Percy saw her. Even though they are nothing, he can't get that stupid little jealousy out of him. Based After the Botl and before Tlo. Percabeth fluff just for fun.


Jealousy

Annabeth's POV

I was melting in sweat. Literally.

Usually in camp we don't get affected by weather changes, but today was the exception. It was a horrible hot summer day. Some of my siblings were laying on the floor, others were spread through the bed. Anything but moving and trying to cool off. I was on the floor and the heat was killing me, I got my hair into a bun, and stood up. My skinny jeans were suffocating me. I went to my part of the closet and grabbed some short shorts and a white sleeveless blouse, my camp t-shirt was suffocating too. I went to the bathroom and my sister Susan asked me if I was going to take a bath again. I nodded and entered the bathroom.

I washed my hair for the second time this day and after I finished showering myself, I got into my clean clothes. I got my hair into a bun, again, and put on my converses again.

I got out and headed to the door and Malcolm said "where are you going? The sun is awful outside!"

"Do you realize there is no oxygen in this cabin? We're breathing our own sweat!" I said. And it was true. You could almost see the steam coming off the floor.

"You're right..." he answered and got up and walked past me and got out of our cabin. He then saw Emily from the Apollo cabin and instantly smiled, waved at her and walked to her. Athena kids may be all serious and all but hey, we still have hormones. And it's no surprise to see an Athena kid hanging out with an Apollo kid. Apollo girls are sweet and beautiful and the guys... They are hot, like seriously, they are gorgeous, they got beautiful eyes, perfect smile and the best six-pack you could imagine.

I was walking through camp, and I wondered where seaweed brain was, he's always outside. I stopped and looked around to see if I could find him when some coughed and I turned around. It was Andy, and guess from what cabin? Yep, Apollo cabin. Let me tell you something, Andy was one of the most charming boys of all camp, he was sweet and funny and he was just amazing.

"Hey, looking for somebody? " he said and gave me flashing smile.

"Um, not really, you?" I asked. I hoped he wasn't.

"I actually was, but I just found her" he said. I smiled. "Want to go get a lemonade? If you say no, it's okay, you'll just break this poor guy's heart" I laughed, see, isn't he just adorable? And to make it better he pouted.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be that bad to have a lemonade with you" he grinned and we walked to the dining hall. We got our lemonade and walked side by side to a bench. We talked a lot, and he made me laugh so hard. Andy was incredible and I couldn't seem to stop smiling. And after a while, he started to seriously flirt. Like he was complementing me and saying all sort of stuff. I just sat there laughing and giggling like a little girl, oh and the best part, I was blushing real hard. My cheeks even hurted from all the smiling . We talked until it was time to lunch, so basically we talked for three hours. We walked together to the dining hall and he even walked me to my table.

"So, um, I guess I'll see you around, I'd kiss you but your brother would kill me, so bye Annabeth" he said, I said my goodbye to him and turned to see all of my brothers frowning at me and all of my sisters smirking and saying 'aw our Annie is growing up'.

I rolled my eyes, even though I was blushing and smiling a little. I took a glance around the hall and my eyes fell on the Apollo table, then I continued lookin around and I saw Percy. He was frowning and looking over the Apollo table too, to be more specific, he was frowning at Andy's figure, then he looked at me -still frowning- we locked eyes for a second and then he just stared at his plate.

What was wrong with him today? I thought of talking to him after lunch.

Percy's POV

It started as a nice pretty day. Except for the hot sun and desert heat.

I took a shower and changed into my camp t-shirt and jeans and my blue vans. I exited my cabin and just started walking around camp. I saw a blonde curly head that I would recognize anywhere, it was Annabeth but next to her was a boy I knew from the Apollo cabin. She was laughing and her cheeks were a bright pink. She looked really cute and she was just wearing a white shirt and shorts with converse, Wise girl and her careless but pretty style. I would've smiled if it wasn't because she was laughing with _that_ guy.

What was she doing with him? And because of the looks he gave her and the big smile she was wearing, I was a hundred percent they were flirting. How could Annabeth flirt with that loser?! He was one of those golden boys that think that they can get whatever they want with just a smile.

I'm not sure why I got so mad in first place, if she wants to hang out with him, fine, I don't care. It's not my problem and it's not like it hurted me or something, whatever.

I walked mad around all camp until it was time for lunch. I got there and sat lonely as always at my table. I glanced at the Athena table and saw something that made me more mad. The Apollo kid was saying something that made Annabeth blush again. And I looked at her siblings and Malcolm, her older brother, was giving that dude a particular glare. I recognize that glare as the one that only I got when I'm with Annabeth. Her siblings don't like me so I always get that glare.

I'll admit it, I was pissed, I scolded over the Apollo table and then to the Athena table, and to my surprise, Annabeth caught me staring. It was just for one second that we looked at each other's eyes. But it was enough to make me even more mad. I looked down at my plate, and ate without looking up.

When I was done, I paced to the beach, there I sat in the warm sand and put my head in my knees. I sighed. What was happening to me? I shouldn't even be mad. It not my problem that she likes other guy. After all she was in all her right. Even though we kissed last summer it wasn't like we were something. _But you wish you were_. The back of my mind answered me. I frowned to myself. Then I felt someone sitting next to me. I raised my head and met a pair of concerned gray eyes staring at me.

"Hey, I was looking for you today" she said. Yeah right.

"Yeah, you sure were. " I snapped sarcastically at her. She seemed a little bit shocked at my answer.

"Are you Okay? You look mad." Annabeth said, her brows scrunched together.

I pushed back a thought of how pretty she is, and looked away.

"I'm fine"

"So if you're fine why are you answering me like that?"

"I said I was fine" I growled. Well that was new, I never growl.

Annabeth heavily sighed and put her head in her knees. "I seriously don't understand you, why are you mad at me in first place we didn't even talk in the whole day!"

"Of course you didn't, you were too busy today " I answered her in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about? " she seemed actually confused. Of course it had to be fake.

"You know what I'm talking about"

"No I don't, so if you could be more specific, I would really appreciate it Percy " she was starting to sound mad. Why was she mad? I was the one in his right to be mad not her.

She let out an exasperated sigh and said in a warning slow voice "Percy. " she was losing her patience. I wasn't sure if I could get even madder.

"Whoa, in first place, don't come and talk to me in that warning voice okay? Second, you know what I'm talking about, I was the one looking for you and when I finally found you, guess what? You were busy flirting with that asshole!" I shouted at her. Thanks Zeus the beach was lonely today.

Annabeth seemed perplexed. Was she serious? "Are you serious? You're mad because I was talking to Andy?" she asked me. I didn't answer.

"Oh gods, who understands you Percy! You are unbelievable! What is wrong with talking with Andy? He is a nice guy!" she said.

"Yeah right. He's the best demigod here, isn't he?"

"Are you jealous? Is that why you're mad at me?" blinked at her. Was I jealous? Couldn't be right. At that point I didn't know if I felt something for her. But as always, I was lying to myself, of course I felt something for her. I just was too coward to admit it aloud.

"You're kidding right? Why would I be jealous of Andy, it's not like I'm missing something important? " As soon as I said that I regretted it. Annabeth looked hurted."Annabeth I-" She took a deep, deep breath and looked me straight in the eye.

"One, You basically admitted you were jealous with your stupid attitude. Next, you just said I'm not important. Third, why are you mad at me, I still don't get it. I was just talking with him, and at least he pays me attention not like other person that just ignores me and Four, at least you know how it feels when you see someone you care about with other person. It hurts right?" I didn't know what to say. But I was sort of confused. We sat in silence. And you could see tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not fair. You get jealous of Rachel and you get mad at me and I'm the one who apologizes. And how's that you can get jealous but I can't? And in any case, you get jealous over nothing! She's just my friend!" she stared at me, her lips pressed in a tight line. Then I realized I did admit that I was jealous. Great.

"Just like Andy is my friend. And why would I get jealous of Rachel? I'm missing something important? Because I don't think I am, am I?" she said repeating what I said before, she stood from the sand and looked at me. I got a horrible pain in my stomach, like someone just punched me. It hurted, what she said. And worst of all I was the one who said it first.

I sighed, putting my forehead in my knees. _Think of a way to explain yourself_. I thought. "Annabeth, You're just so complicated. I try to understand what is going on, with everything, with everyone. With _us_. But I can't. Annabeth I-" my voice felt weaker. I took a breath "In this moment I just need you to be with me. I don't even know if I'll be alive by the end of the summer and I'm sorry. You do are important. A lot. And you are the one that is always by my side and I don't know how to react if you're not with me."My voice got lower and lower, almost a whisper. I felt somewhat better. It wasn't a declaration, but at least I was doing something. I couldn't tell her all about how I felt, by the day I would turn 16, I would be dead and it wouldn't be fair to tell her and then leave her without returning.

"I'm complicated? Please, you're just as difficult. " she then sat again next to me. I stared at her while she just looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry" I repeated. I was hoping so badly Annabeth would forgive me.

After a long pause, she finally answered with an "Alright " then silence again.

Several minutes passed until she spoke again. "So... Can't stand a day without me?" I glanced at her and she was trying not to smile. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Really? " I asked.

"What? You were the one who said it to me"

"Whatever... " I said and I realized that I was blushing because my face felt warm. Annabeth smile grew bigger. "No way. You're blushing! Awww!"

"Annabeth! Shut up!" I half whispered half shouted. She had one last laugh before she turned to me.

"Okay okay, let's make a deal," she proposed.

"I listen..."

"Well let's just forgive each other and pretend none of these stuff happened along, um, with this..." she moved her hand to my cheek and leaned in and my eyes widened. She smiled at my face. I thought I was going to have a heart attack right there and just die, but she turned my face at the last second and planted a kiss not in my cheek, but in the corner of my my lips. I'd like to say I wasn't counting, but I was so she stood there, like that, for 6 seconds.

"We can forget just everything about this day" she said barely audible as she pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shinning. And I was grinning like a maniac.

So maybe guys were flirting with Annabeth, so maybe I was jealous, maybe I was going to die in matter of months, or I could be alive, maybe my feelings towards her were deeper than I first realized. Maybe there were a lot of things I should had been thinking about, but in that moment what mattered to me was the person infront of me.

I looked at her eyes, still grinning, and said, "Alright, it'll be difficult, depressingly difficult, but I'll try. Though, I won't actually forget I guess." she smiled at me, a smile that was causing me to keep my breath unstable.

"We're good?" I asked. She nodded.

"We're good" and with that she stood up, brushed the sand off her legs and offered me a hand I happily took. We walked together back to camp. I decided that it didn't matter if we fought everyday or if we were in the middle of a war. As long as we were good, everything wouldn't be that bad.


End file.
